walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Miguel (TV Series)
Miguel is a former antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is member of the Vatos gang and was briefly held captive by Rick Grimes before being released in exchange for Glenn Rhee. He served as one of the three secondary antagonists of the episode "Vatos" (along with Felipe and Jorge). Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta Nursing Home Not much is known about Miguel's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he had a grandmother and a cousin. Post-Apocalypse After the onset of the outbreak, Miguel and the other members of the Vatos gang found refuge in a nursing home in the city, and they decided to protect all the seniors who were left behind by the nursing staff. Season 1 "Vatos" As Daryl Dixon covers Glenn Rhee who is running after the bag of guns on the streets of Atlanta, Miguel creeps up towards the exit in the alley in which Daryl pops out and aims his crossbow at him. Miguel screams "AYÚDAME" (meaning "help me" in Spanish), prompting Jorge and Felipe to arrive and beat Daryl up, which is when Glenn arrives with the guns. They leave Daryl and abduct Glenn, but leave the guns behind due to Felipe being injured by Daryl's arrow. Miguel is then taken captive and briefly held in a foreman's office of a building. The men demand Miguel bring them to his stronghold, where they meet Guillermo. Guillermo demands for Miguel back and the guns, or Glenn would be killed. It is either that, or Rick and his men return "locked and loaded" in which Miguel becomes uneasy, asking for Guillermo to reconsider. Later, Rick Grimes and his party return to the base armed and ready. The door opens for the men and they usher Miguel inside and confront Guillermo for the second time. Miguel is released unharmed as an act of goodwill. At some point after encountering Rick's group, Miguel was killed along with the rest of the Vatos Gang and nursing home residents. Death ;Killed By *Unknown Cause At some point, everyone at the nursing home was killed.During Talking Dead for "Evolution", Robert Kirkman answered a fan question regarding the status of all the Vatos gang members and elderly residents at the nursing home and confirmed that they are all dead. Although it is not known how Miguel died, in a deleted scene for "What Lies Ahead", Rick's group returns to the nursing home to find all of the Vatos dead due to another unknown group of people having executed them and walkers invading the nursing home afterwards. It's possible that this event still happened (sans Rick's group returning after the CDC explosion). Killed Victims This list shows the victims Miguel has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Vatos" Trivia *Anthony Guajardo, who portrayed Miguel, has expressed interest in returning to the TV Series.Interview: Actor Anthony Guajardo, Miguel On The Walking Dead Geektyrant (2011) References ru:Мигель Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Atlanta Nursing Home Category:TV Series Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Reformed